


Hallongrotta

by QueenHusband



Category: Summon Night: Swordcraft Story
Genre: Come Eating, F/F, Period blood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: Pratty can't seem to refuse Razzy's affections.|#noncontober Day 11: Gentle noncon|
Relationships: Pratty/Razzy
Kudos: 2





	Hallongrotta

Razzy is a sweet girl who sometimes has trouble discerning boundaries. Though it's nothing new, Pratty supposes she may have missed the boat on correcting the escalating...skinship. It started with the odd touches here and there before gradually graduating to hand-holding, quick feather-like kisses, hugs that linger a little too long. There ought to have been some steps between those and being pressed up against the metal wall, tongue down her throat and hands roaming every inch of her thin frame. Pratty feebly pushes against the shorter girl, protesting loudly into the kiss. "Razzy," Pratty gasps the moment they break for air, a trail of drool rolling down her chin. "I--I told you to stop this..."

"Aw, Big Sis, don't say that," says Razzy, her eyes dark and overshadowed by bangs that have grown too long.

Razzy nuzzles into the older girl's neck, breathing in her familiar scent mixed with the fragrance of sunflowers. Her secret garden, her secret love. Pratty is gently pushing against her shoulders, but the effort is so meager she may as well not bother--to Razzy, it's just further confirmation her affection is requited. 

The new Craftlord of Iron has always been a softy at heart.

And if she truly disliked it...she wouldn't continue to visit the garden, would she?

Razzy smiles against pale skin, giving the older girl a wet kiss on the neck and making her jump. 

"Razzy," Pratty's voice carries a soft warning, but Razzy is undeterred. 

The shorter girl plants another kiss, sucking hard on the skin till it reddens under her lips. Pratty bites her lip to suppress the soft moan--the last thing she wants to do is encourage this behavior. Pratty flushes but continues gently pushing against the girl's shoulders. They're not even in a relationship and... it's weird. The hands sliding down her sides do nothing to stop the spike in heart rate, her mind racing as fingers dip under her red skirt. "Razzy, that's enough..." she whispers harshly, though her pushing subconsciously ceased. She squirms and shifts her hips away as her leggings slide down, but there's nowhere to go between Razzy and the wall. 

Razzy grins up at her, "Hmm... I don't think you mean that. You're all wet, you know?"

The blush on her cheeks deepen, if that's even possible, as Pratty all but sputters in denial. She jumps again at the feel of her inner thigh being squeezed, her hands flying down to grab the girl by the elbows. "What are you--Ah--" One hand slides up to cup between her legs, brushing a thumb over soft hairs. Pratty bristles against the wall, her blush now spreading down her neck as she blinks back stinging tears. The first digit slides in easily, curling upwards and brushing against her clit. How--when--why did things become like this? She breathes out a breath she didn't know she was holding, jolting as the finger starts to move, stroking her tenderly. Pratty buries her face into the girl's shoulder, unable to look her in the eye because her limbs have completely given up even the pretense of a fight.

Razzy nuzzles into her hair with a smile, slipping in a second finger to stroke faster. "Tell me if it hurts..."

"No...nn.." Pratty grips at the girl's shoulders as her pants grow heavier, trying her best not to grind into the touch. 

"No? Should I stop?"

_As though I haven't been telling you to stop this whole time!_

Pratty tightens her grip, still buried stubbornly into Razzy's shoulder even as the ministrations are making her weak. She swallows hard and whispers, "...n-no..."

"No? Don't stop?"

Pratty hesitates before slowly shaking her head, shame wracking her body as the first moan slips out. 

"Big Sis is so honest~ Next time you have to touch me too."

The words barely process as Pratty bucks her hips, needy whines escaping into the night air as it builds and builds. Pratty sucks in a choked breath as her body shudders, coming hard for the first time in her life. Her walls spasm for several long seconds afterward, pulsing from the aftershocks.

Razzy pulls out, using her other hand to stroke soothing circles into Pratty's back when the sight of blood on her fingers forces a short screech out of her. She stares wide-eyed before it clicks, "Big Sis, why didn't you tell me you were on your period?"

Shame is the mood of the night, it seems. Pratty can only avert her gaze as she pulls away, "I didn't know either..."

"Hehe, no wonder you were so eager."

"I--I wasn't," Pratty splutters, only to gasp in horror as Razzy licks the mixture of blood and cum from her fingers.

Razzy is a sweet girl, she really is, but...


End file.
